dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Wu Xin: The Monster Killer
Details *'Title:' 无心法师 / Wu Xin Fa Shi *'English title:' Wu Xin: The Monster Killer *'Genre:' Supernatural, adventure *'Broadcast network:' Sohu Season 1 *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast period:' 2015-Jul-06 to 2015-Sep-07 *'Opening theme song:' Lake Baikal (贝加尔湖畔) by Li Jian (李健) *'Ending theme song:' Zui Chang De Lu Tu (最长的旅途) by Li Qi (李琦) Synopsis Wu Xin is an immortal who doesn't know where he was from, how long he lived, or what he is. He wanders the earth with no purpose in life and no money. During one of his destitute spells, he meets Yue Ya who gives him her last morsel of food. To repay her kindness and get more food in their stomach, he decides to capitalize his only skill set: Killing monsters. They begin a wondrous and often dangerous adventure of fighting supernatural evil, one paying customer at a time. User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Elvis Han as Wu Xin *Gina Jin as Yue Ya *Wang Yan Lin as Gu Xuan Wu *Chen Yao as Yue Qi Ruo *Zhang Ruo Yun as Zhang Xian Zong *Sui Yong Liang as Chu Chen Zi *Mike D'Angelo as Bai Liu Li *Kong Lian Shun (孔连顺) as Mr. Su *Shi Xiao Qun as Mrs. Su *Wang Chun Yuan as Huang Da Xian *Zhao Ke as Mrs. Yu *Wang Chuang (王闯) as Yu Xiao Zhu *Jiang Zhong Wei (蒋中伟) as Bai Wen Liu *Wang Yan Su as Fox demon *Yi Ning (易凝) as Yue's servant *Gong Fang Min (公方敏) as Mr. Yue *Lily Yuan (袁愿) as Mrs. Yue *Zhang Cheng Hang (张诚航) as Duan San Liang *Yu Xin Tian (余心恬) as Xiao Chun Zi *Bo Hong (博弘) as Duan's mother *Hao Wen Xue (郝文学) as Shi Shu Zu *Wu Lian Sheng (吴连生) as Yue Ya's father *Ma Xiang Yi as Zhang's 8th wife *Zhang Shan as General *Zhang Rui Jia (张瑞珈) as General's first wife *You Jing Ru (尤靖茹 ) as General's 12th wife *Ye Kai Wei (叶凯文) as General's son *Han Mei (梅寒) as General's 4th wife *Lu Mei Fang (陆梅芳) as General's 5th wife *Qiang Yu (强宇) as General's assistant *Dai Qi Hua (戴琪华) as General's 9th wife *Lu Nuan Nuan (陆媛媛) as Gu's 5th wife *Ye Li Na (叶丽娜) as Zhu Er Production Credits *'Original writing (novel):' Wu Xin Fa Shi (无心法师) by Ni Luo (尼罗) *'Producers:' Karen Tsoi, Lee Kwok Lap *'Directors:' Lin Yu Fen 林玉芬, Gao Lin Bao 高林豹 *'Screenwriters:' Xu Zi Yuan 徐子沅, Xiao Zhi Yao 肖志瑶, Li Nan 李楠, Fang Qiang Qiang 方羌羌 Season 2 *'Episodes:' 27 *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Aug-14 to 2017-Sep-19 Synopsis Story picks up around 20 years after Wu Xin's last reawakening. In his new life, he meets orphan girl Su Tao. He takes her under his wings, but in a country ravaged by war, there is little he can do to protect her. Their situation becomes even more dire when Wu Xin's nemesis reincarnates once again. Cast *Elvis Han as Wu Xin *Li Lan Di as Su Tao *Mike D'Angelo as Bai Liu Li *Chen Yao as Ding Xiao Mao *Wang Yan Lin as Gu Ji *Wang Yi Nuo (王艺诺) as Ding Xiao Tian *Gao Tai Yu (高泰宇) as Bai Chuan Lin *Damian Lau as Su Tao's father Production Credits *'Original writing (novel):' Wu Xin Fa Shi (无心法师) by Ni Luo (尼罗) *'Directors:' You Da Zhi 游达志, Huang Xiao Ying 黄肖英, Li Yi Chong 李亦翀, Li Gong Le 李公乐 *'Screenwriter:' Xu Zi Yuan 徐子沅 *'Producers:' Karen Tsoi, Lee Kwok Lap *'Company:' Tangren Media Season 3 *'Episodes:' *'Broadcast network:' iQiyi, Tencent *'Broadcast period:' 2020 Synopsis Story is set in the Tang dynasty. Cast *Elvis Han as Wu Xin *Chen Yao as Liu Qingluan *Ji Xiao Fei as Liu Jinpeng *Sui Yong Liang *Niu Jun Feng *Ye Qing *Song Mu Ze Production Credits *'Original writing (novel):' Wu Xin Fa Shi (无心法师) by Ni Luo (尼罗) *'Directors:' Li Yi Chong 李亦翀, Xu Hui Kang 徐惠康 *'Screenwriter:' Xu Zi Yuan 徐子 *'Producers:' Karen Tsoi, Lee Kwok Lap *'Company:' Tangren Media External Links *Baike Baidu Season 1 *Baike Baidu Season 2 *Baike Baidu Season 3 Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2015 Category:CDrama2017 Category:CDrama2020 Category:Period Category:Fantasy Category:Historical Category:Tangren Media Category:Sohu TV Category:IQiyi Category:QQ